<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pointless Existence of Divinity by FlorenceMeloncholy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201691">Pointless Existence of Divinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceMeloncholy/pseuds/FlorenceMeloncholy'>FlorenceMeloncholy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceMeloncholy/pseuds/FlorenceMeloncholy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenshi is in Heaven and does not like it very much.<br/>Takes place right before Scarlet Weather Rhapsody.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pointless Existence of Divinity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Past the Youkai Mountain, far outside Gensokyo, is the realm of Heaven, home of the celestials. These people have usually given up their worldly desires, and are rewarded with the things they craved on earth. The most wonderful instruments, rivers full of the biggest fish, and an infinite supply of the strongest alcohol. These rewards are meant to be symbolic, pointless to people without a body to enjoy them.</p><p>Alternatively, these could work as very real, very decadent rewards to those who had served the Nawi clan in their lives. Constant partying was the way of life for the Hinanawi clan, and their supposed eldest daughter had grown tired of the repetitive music and drinking.</p><p>Awoken by the sound of another party, Tenshi Hinanawi gets ready for another day of nothing. Even though she should put on her best dress and attend the dances, she walks out of her room in her night clothes and sneaks into the room her parents were in. </p><p>Her parents tend to invite a few celestials from outside the clan to their parties, while giving them their own rooms. All but the most elite of the clan were forbidden from entering these rooms, so those elite could protect their reputation. Tenshi wasn’t among them, but she still knew where the entrance was and was never given a real punishment for barging in.</p><p>As Tenshi peeked inside, she saw the other celestials talking to one another, without a single person dancing, and only the Hinanawi clan members drinking. She had grown to prefer the quiet conversation of these smaller gatherings, but they still left her bored. She wasn’t here to make friends, though. She just wanted breakfast.</p><p>Tugging on her mother’s dress, she tried to speak and was nearly drowned out by everybody else. “Not now, dear.” Heading to her dad, “Brush your hair, dear.” Even after talking to some others, everybody was just telling her to fix herself up and wait. She’d have to find something to eat herself.</p><p>Even though Tenshi knew how to fish, it took hours of time and too much energy to bother cooking something. She went outside, grabbed a heavenly peach, and started walking to the gates of Heaven. The peaches had lost their wonderful taste, and their physical effect was minimal. Tenshi no longer ate them out of pleasure, it was always just the easiest food to grab. Putting in effort in Heaven never felt worth it.</p><p>She looked back to see if anybody followed her to the gates. Nobody, again. Just like every other time. Sitting down at the peak of Youkai Mountain, she pulled out a stolen journal, took out a quill and some ink, and opened to the last page. She’d been writing in this journal to mark the days and record what she saw in Gensokyo. 350 days ago, she had seen an incident break out, and had resolved to start writing in the journal in hopes that she’d see something good.</p><p>She had erased the original owner’s writings and recorded the incident. Every day since, she had sat down at this same spot to record things like the gatherings of tengu and the parties of onis. Things that should feel like what she had in Heaven, but always had this special feeling to them. A feeling of liveliness.</p><p>Unfortunately, this journal only had 350 pages. Her book to record incidents only got to record a single one before it had to be wrapped up… Unless one happened today. She began to write a letter instead of the normal logs.</p><p>“Dear Gensokyo, I, Tenshi Hinanawi from the Heavens, shall come down and bring about a great incident. The weather will change at random, earthquakes will shake your land, all until you come and defeat me at the top of Youkai Mountain. I await your response in combat, any incident resolvers. May we have a most enjoyable battle.”</p><p>She threw the book down the mountain, finished up her peach, and returned home to get dressed and grab a certain sword.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to GooeyHeat and an anonymous friend for.. Beta reading this is the term, I think?<br/>This is my first fic! Ever! First piece of writing I haven't done for school or thrown away in minutes.<br/>Try not to let that bias your thoughts on it, though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>